The Scent of Home
by HopeAlways
Summary: Bella, now 25, visits First Beach hoping to see Jacob after 6 years apart. She loves him and can only hope that he still feels the same way. Rated M for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

I

And suddenly, there he was; the man I'd been dreaming about.

_Was I dreaming now? How did I get here? It couldn't really be him, could it?_

"Hey Jake!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

_Embry_, I sighed. I closed my eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of First Beach; salt, sand, pine.

"Jake, man. The girls are here with the food. Get your tired ass up here already!" Embry shouted from beyond my view.

Jacob Black sauntered out of the ocean, bigger than I'd remembered, and blazing hot. My fantasies hadn't done him justice. I sat on our driftwood, drinking him in. My head began to swim and my eyes teared up. _What am I doing here? I have to get out of here._

I felt the wave of nauseousness overtake me that had become all too familiar to me now. Every time I'd made the drive to La Push in the past three months it had wracked my body, again and again, begging me to turn back, urging me to drive on, dying to see him, praying that I would not.

I stood up to make my escape, knowing if I went back the way I had come he wouldn't see me. He was too busy with Embry and _the girls_. My stomached twisted. _What if one of them was… Jacob's girl?_ It was too much for me to bear. I turned around and froze, staring into the eyes of a wolf I thought I'd never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

II

I choked back the cry that had risen in my throat, and fell to my knees, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. His only response was to slurp them away with his big wolfy tongue.

"Ewwww! Seth, gross!" I sniffled as his wide mouth grinned back at me. "What the hell man?"

I couldn't help but laugh now as a low, gruff chuckle erupted from his throat. He playfully nudged my cheek with his big, wet nose and sprang off into the trees with a speed I'd forgotten they possessed. I rose to my feet and took a step towards where he'd disappeared, reaching out to him. I was about to call him back when he glided out of the shadows towards me, grinning so wide that I wondered if it might be painful. No longer the boy I remembered, Seth Clearwater, the man, stood in front of me now, still laughing. It was infectious.

We looked each other up and down, giggling in disbelief. Under his gaze I was starting to feel self-conscious. The weather today had been so nice that I'd actually stripped down to my swimsuit. When I decided I couldn't take it anymore I tilted my head and twirled my index finger in the air. He looked at me with a confused crease in his brow, to which I just laughed and said, "Well, come on. Let's have a look at you." I twirled my finger one more time as realization sunk in and he slowly spun around in front of me. When he turned back to face me I saw a glimmer of something in his eye. It reminded me of a look that Jacob used to give me right before…

"Oooof!" I grunted as he knocked the wind out of me with his hug. "Seth… can't… breathe," I managed to get out with the little breath I had left.

"Oops," he dropped me back into the sand, grinning. "Sorry Bella. It's just… I can't believe… it's just really great to see you again," he finally said.

My heart soared as another tear escaped. "Yeah. It's great to see you too."

He towered over me, one hand on my shoulder, then pulled me into another hug, softer this time, he carefully tightened his arms around me. "Why are you crying Bella? Don't be sad," he crooned, lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

I laughed and sniffled, and pressed my face into his chest. "Jeepers Seth," I smiled up at him. "When did you get so freakin' big?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chuckled. "You've been gone a long time. A lot has changed since we saw each other last." His smile dimmed slightly, and I saw a shade of something in his eyes that momentarily stopped my heart, but then he grinned back at me and shook his head. "Not too much though." He winked at me, and the next thing I knew I was over his shoulder and he was running.


	3. Chapter 3

III

"SETH CLEARWATER YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed as he ran towards the water. I tried to wriggle out of his arms but all it did was make him run faster, splashing as we hit wading level. I was about to give up and resign myself to being thrown into the ocean when Seth stopped abruptly and tightened his grip on me, still hanging me like a rag-doll over his shoulder.

"Aww, come on honey," he howled with laughter. "Why'd you come to the beach if you didn't want to get wet?" I flailed my arms and legs and was about to demand that he put me down when I realized something… His wasn't the only voice I heard laughing.

"Damn Seth!" Embry shouted, laughing. "If I'd have known that's what you'd gone fishing for today, I totally would have come along." He whistled. I groaned. "Seth," I whispered. "Please put me down."

"Whatever you say honey, but I have to warn you, the water's not as toasty warm as I am," he chuckled as he started to shift his weight.

"Wait!" I shrieked. He paused.

"Wait," I took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm my nerves. "Can you put me down on the beach, please?"

"Sure thing babe," he chuckled, and started back out of the water.

I picked my head up and twisted around, trying to catch a glimpse of the crowd of people on the beach. For once I was glad my short hair had fallen in front of my face. It gave me a sense of safety knowing they probably hadn't recognized me yet. Panic suddenly gripped me as I saw the person I'd been lusting after just a few hours earlier.

"Seth," I hissed. "Do they know it's me? I mean, do you think… What if they're not as accepting of me as you are?" My voice broke. I could feel the tears coming back again. _I'm not ready to see him yet. I wasn't planning on seeing him today… I mean, I hoped I would, but never in my wildest dreams would I have come to him… well, maybe in my **wildest** dreams,_ I couldn't help but blush.

Seth had stopped walking. Maybe he'd read my thoughts, or felt my blush, or understand that what I'd really meant was… what if **he's** not as accepting.

In one quick motion Seth had whipped around and dropped me back to my feet. His back was to the pack and he was blocking me from their view. He didn't say anything as he took my chin in his hand and stooped to kiss me on my forehead.

"Just take a deep breath and relax," his eyes were filled with nothing but love; protective, all-knowing, brotherly love. "Relax," he breathed, and his hot breath swirled my thoughts. "I would never have exposed you to them if I didn't know it would be okay." His thumb burned in smooth circles on my cool cheek and I felt two final tears escape from my tightly closed eyes. "They will accept you… they will **all** accept you," and with his emphasis on the word **all**, I opened my eyes and saw the truth staring back at me. "After all, you forget that we share one mind as wolves…" he paused and grinned at me, "and let me tell you, Jacob's dreams don't do you justice," his eyes sparkled as he looked me up and down again.

I felt my whole body flush and my knees went weak. _Was Seth really saying what I think he was saying? Did he… could he… was it possible that after all this time, Jacob still thought about me too._ I closed my eyes and let the happiness of Seth's implications wash over me.

I might have been happy, hiding there in Seth's shadow the rest of the afternoon, never actually following through and finding out just how much truth there was in Seth's words, but my dreaming was cut short by a strange huffing sound I heard approaching us. I opened my eyes and made to peek around Seth's massive frame, but he grabbed both of my shoulders and grinned at me, winking before turning around.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

It took a roaring chorus from the crowd for me to understand what was happening.

"Better run now before your old girlfriend kicks your new girlfriend's ass!"

"Holy shit Seth! I thought I taught you better than to let your two women meet."

"Look out Seth," my heart stopped… _Jacob_… " Sophie's really pissed this time."

"Yeah little bro," I heard Quil snort. "She looks mad enough to phase," and that's all it took for me to see them in my mind, the whole pack practically choking with laughter. Seth was right when he said that not too much had changed in the six years since I'd been gone.

"SETH CLEARWATER!" shouted a new, higher-pitched voice. _Ah, this must be Sophie. Maybe I should say something, just to keep him out of troub…_ but my thoughts were interrupted by a slew of profanity… "What the fucking hell Seth? You asshole! You jerk! You stinking, fucking, dog!" _Whoa… that was below the belt…_ "I mean, can't you even go a whole day without eating up every fucking girl who walks by, now do you have to parade them… ARE YOU LAUGHING?! IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU?" _Oh no! Seth, you can't seriously be laughing at her._

I shook my head in disbelief and held back my own chuckling. I was still blocked from view by Seth's enormous frame, but I could see Sophie's arms flailing in the air as she emphasized each word… then, just as Seth reached out a hand towards her I saw her anger break wide open. Her right hand swung back behind her as she wound up for what we all could see coming.


	5. Chapter 5

V

"Sophie!" I stepped around Seth and held my hand out to her. "My name is Bella. I'm an old family friend of the Clearwaters…" I grinned up at Seth, "and the rest of the pack."

The look on her face was priceless. In fact, the looks on all of their faces were priceless. Sophie just stared at me, arm still raised behind her as if she'd been slapped before she had a chance to land her hit. I looked up into the crowd behind her.

Although we were a good 25 yards from them, I could see the shock turn to understanding on each of their faces. "Bella!?" I blushed as Quil shouted my name and came running our way. I smiled up at Seth who just laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "See. I told you it'd be alright," he grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me…" and with that he swooped Sophie up in his arms and kissed her so passionately that it made my heart ache. I turned back to Quil just in time to brace myself…

"Oooff! Not… again…" I squealed.

He spun me around until I felt my insides squirm. Unable to open my mouth, I had to pull his hair to get his attention. He stopped spinning but didn't set me down.

"Quil! I think I'm going to be sick," I managed to squeak out. I felt dizzy and drunk, a combination of the excitement of the day and the heat of their bodies… and I just knew it was going to be too much for me.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I plopped down in the sand and put my head between my knees. "It's good to have you back, Bella," Embry chuckled as he tousled my hair. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

I sensed Embry hovering over me, but I just waved him away. "Just give me a minute guys. Can I just have some breathing room?" I asked. Embry ruffled my hair one more time. "You heard the lady. Last one into the water is a…"

"Wet dog!" Sophie interrupted.

I heard laughter and howls in response as the pack raced into the chilly Pacific, splashing along the way. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. _This is the moment you've been waiting for Bella. Don't waste it sitting on the sand. _I took another deep breath; salt, sand, pine. It was so familiar, so peaceful. It was the scent of Jacob… the scent of home.

I opened my eyes and pushed myself off of the ground, taking in the view in front of me… this was what I'd dreamed of. I scanned the water looking for the face of the one I longed to touch… the one face that was always in my mind. I closed my eyes as my breath caught, tears threatening to overtake me. _Where are you Jacob?_

I sighed a deep sigh and opened my eyes, scanning the water again to see if I'd missed him on my first sweep. _No. I wouldn't have missed him. _"Jacob," I whispered. "Where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

"Looking for me?" I practically jumped out of my skin as I heard the deep, husky voice I'd been dreaming of whisper into my left ear. My heart was in my throat and I suddenly felt like I might be sick again.

"Jacob…" I breathed, closing my eyes and soaking up his heat, his scent, his being.

"Bella…" he purred back at me. I felt like I could sink into the sand. I wanted nothing more than to turn to face him, to see with my own two eyes that it really was him, Jacob Black, my love, my desire, but the weakness in my knees wouldn't allow it.

I felt his two large hands, smoldering as they gripped my shoulders and pulled me to him, gently, but with unmistakable passion. I reached up to my shoulder and took his beautiful brown hand in my own delicate grasp. I felt a vibration in Jacob's chest that made my own heart do flips. I smiled as I felt my fears drift away. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be fully taken over by the moment. _Jacob, I love you. Can you forgive me?_

"Jake! Bella!" I was awoken from my daze by a shout from the water. "Seth," Jacob and I both said at the same time. "Are you guys going to stand around all day **not** talking to each other? You've got all night to do that!" he said as an evil grin spread across his face. This time Sophie's slap reached her mark… the back of Seth's head.

"Thanks big bro," she said to Embry as he brought her down from his shoulders, both of them grinning. It was the only way she could reach Seth. _He is just friggin' huge_, I giggled to myself. "Thanks Soph! I owe you one for that!" Jake yelled into the water. He stood next to me now and we looked into each others eyes for the first time that day, for the first time in years, I realized. He smiled, then he reached across our bodies, taking my face in his hands and planted a soft, solid kiss on my lips.

I was momentarily stunned, but that's all it took for realization to sink in. _Jacob freakin' Black._


	7. Chapter 7

VII

And then I was kissing him back. His hair was long, much longer than mine. His fingers twined through my short locks and I felt the fire in him that I'd longed for all these long years, the fire I was afraid he would no longer feel for me, or worse, that he would feel for someone else. I had been with men before, but none of them had ever made me feel so… _alive_.

Our bodies were completely intertwined now as he held me off of the ground, against his body, in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned my shoulders back to break our kiss. He held me in his arms as we stared into each others eyes and I knew, I could never run away from him again. I'd learned my lesson last time. Now that I was back, I would be forever his. I pressed my cheek against his, his warmth stirring something inside of me long forgotten.

"Jacob…" I breathed into his neck. "I… I love you… and I'll never leave you again," I pulled back again to look him in the eyes.

A sweet smile played on his lips. "I know."

Fin.


End file.
